


Red Wedding

by MagicBats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, F/M, Heresy, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: You are the sacrifice at Chrollo's altar.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Red Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ... drabble? Is that the right word for something of this length? Fuck it.

The unforgiving edge of the crumbling altar dug into your back and left you with nowhere else to run. Nowhere to hide. Your breath came harder, faster, when Chrollo closed the distance and pinned you there with his hands on your hips. He was gentle with you. Tender even. But that was more frightening than if he’d been rough and demanding, forcing you to submit rather than silently asking for permission with big, plaintively soft eyes. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It wasn’t right. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not with him. Not the man you trusted. Not him. Not ever. 

“You’re trembling.” His voice was soft too. Eerily calm and frustratingly controlled. He knew exactly what he was doing and you wanted to hate him for that. 

You _did_ hate him and you would have cursed his name if you could just find your voice. Spit vitriol at him like a striking cobra. Denounce him and his honey-sweet forked tongue in equal measure. 

The words caught in your throat and festered through, threatening to choke you right on the spot. It was impossible to speak around the solid rock they’d formed in your esophagus but your continued silence was apparently answer enough for him. 

Sliding the flat of his palm up your side, Chrollo began unhurriedly tugging at your clothes. One article at a time, as patient as a saint and as wickedly single minded as the devil himself. He had but one goal in mind and you were just foolish enough not to struggle. You could have, probably. But your misguided trust in him and the fear of what he might do if you tried kept you complacent. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

“Such pretty skin.” He mused, touching the backs of his knuckles to your bare shoulder.

You flinched at his touch. He didn’t seem to mind. 

Chrollo’s attention went to your bra and it came off as easily as the rest. You made a pitiful attempt at clinging to the flimsy garment, desperate to maintain what little dignity you still possessed, but he plucked it from your fingers with little effort. 

Arms crossing over your chest, you shirked away. At one point you’d fantasized about how it would feel to give yourself over to him. Back when you’d all too easily accepted each poison laced promise he’d ever whispered in your ear. But now that the shiny varnish had been stripped away, you could see every single blemish in his dull veneer. He was sullied with thick layers of karmic smut and nothing about this was right. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” He told you softly. “I won’t hurt you.”

You didn’t believe that. Chrollo had already hurt you beyond repair, why couldn’t he see that?

Letting out a quiet exhale, he pressed on. “I see so much potential in you, you know. So many opportunities for you to learn and grow. Become a stronger person. I want to help you.”

You brought your attention up and numbly peered into his face. He looked perfectly sincere. He always did. The ever profound credence in his own abilities, his own truth, was as unwavering as the day you’d met him. It was like looking upon the placid expression of a canonized saint and you wanted to believe in him more than anything. He was the only source of hope you still had left to cling to in this world. 

“Please …”

Chrollo smiled and it was kind. Sympathetic even. Your resolve shattered like fragile glass right along with your heart. The trust you’d put in him this entire time couldn’t be wrong. It couldn’t. He’d told you once before that the path to salvation was paved with obstacles meant to test your resolve and you were convinced that this was one of them. Just another trial by fire you had to endure. One more stepping stone towards the singular great truth.

You didn’t scream or recoil when he slipped his hand between your legs. Chrollo’s fingers were long and elegant, and they seemed to have no trouble locating that which they sought. Your back stiffened as they slipped through your petal soft inner folds to prod at your constricting entrance. He didn’t ask you to spread your thighs for him. There wasn’t any reason to, and you seethed at the burning, tearing sensation of him breaching your virgin cunt with two digits. No preamble or buildup. Just the sear of rendered flesh making you choke on a wet sob. 

He was careful and methodical, but somehow still malicious in the way he violated your body. It was excruciating and yet somehow justifiable when the man who’d saved you from yourself was the one doing it. You were sure he wouldn’t hurt you on purpose. You were sure there was no other way and when he brought his other hand up to tilt your head back, you acquiesced without struggle. 

“Open your mouth.” 

Obediently, you parted your lips and the fingers in your aching pussy retreated. 

“Wider.” 

You opened your jaw as far as it would go. A blood stained hand crowded your line of sight, poised above your face like an anointed offering, and you gagged. The feeling that this wasn’t right immediately surged back into the forefront of your mind. It was perverse. Heretical. Why was he doing this to you?

“It’s all for your sake, darling.” Chrollo’s voice reverberated off the steepled ceiling, as if he’d read your mind. Heard your frantic thoughts in startling clarity. He knew exactly what you were thinking and, as always, he had an answer waiting just on the tip of his silver tongue. “You trust me, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” It was little more than a whisper. 

“Good girl. I chose you for a reason. Don’t make me regret it.” 

His fingers started their gory descent towards your mouth and you swallowed your nerves. Your doubts and reservations. Your very pride. If you could not believe in Chrollo and his profane tributes then what was left? The shell of the girl you used to be? 

He may have gutted you, left you broken and bleeding on the altar, but he would surely fill you back up. Make you whole again. Turn you into something better and stronger, just like he’d promised. It was that blind faith which you had to stake your soul on and you drank from the communion of your own body with an unprecedented amount of reverence. Gorged yourself on his grim libation. 

Chrollo believed in sacrifice. He believed in martyrdom and the inherent promise of absolution that it entailed, and there was nothing you wouldn’t do to earn his good graces.


End file.
